


Funny Faces

by Neko_Crimson



Category: Wolf's Rain
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Halloween, Human AU, Not Ship-Heavy, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Crimson/pseuds/Neko_Crimson
Summary: Blue teases Hige over a photo. (Human AU One-shot)
Relationships: Blue (Wolf's Rain)/Hige (Wolf's Rain)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Funny Faces

**Author's Note:**

> My first November short drabble fic! My goal is to have at least a few of these done this month, but who knows what “a few” means. This one is a casual human Wolf’s Rain AU from Hige’s perspective, and boy, could the timing of the story not be much better. Enjoy!

“You dumb idiot,” she’d said, smiling to herself, and Hige couldn’t help peering over Blue’s shoulder at the photo in her hands. It was the four people in their friend group, excluding Blue herself, and Hige was in the front, to the right of the photo. His left palm was straight against his face, as if he’d just slapped himself in his horror. 

His right hand was grasped firmly onto Kiba’s wrist, forcing the older boy to twist uncomfortably trying to pry off Tsume, who had grabbed him rather roughly. In spite of the fact that it looked more painful than it had any right to, Hige would always find it funny how easily the oldest of the group was scared when push came to shove. Then again, Hige himself was pretty frightened when the photo was taken, and he was known for being laidback and not easily disturbed. The scene was topped off with Toboe clutching onto Tsume’s arm as if for dear life. 

“Babe,” Hige droned, “it’s November.” There was no way he was going to admit how much he liked this photo. And he knew, as soon as he saw Blue’s loving grin, that there was no way he could pretend to discredit the experience. 

“I just don’t understand why you would intentionally do something scary like a haunted house, it’s so dumb.” Her smile only grew as he rested his chin on her shoulder. “I can’t believe you, idiot, I love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on   
https://cdn.vox-cdn.com/thumbor/U1o0Hy58sdpqDvauzyP39SPbqUw=/0x0:640x457/1120x0/filters:focal(0x0:640x457):format(webp):no_upscale()/cdn.vox-cdn.com/uploads/chorus_asset/file/12371897/6688ec17a74a5249fea79646fc27e058_original.0.jpg 
> 
> (Sorry, I know the link is long. In my defense, I'm not the one who posted it.)
> 
> Halloween haunted houses! Get rekt, boyz.  
I love Hige’s relationship with Blue, they’re so wholesome. I love the idea that they just casually tease each other. I doubt the other members of the "pack" or Cheza would understand, though.


End file.
